Mine
by Unrequited-Eyes
Summary: Maka and Soul have always been friends since the day they were paired, but lately Maka has been feeling different towards Soul. She tries to hide the fact that she blushes now when she sees him, hoping she'll get over it and he won't notice...But maybe he already has. A:N/ the first chapter is more of a prologue. R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, wow I haven't written anything in a while... Whoops. My story "Lost" is on hold because there will be a lot of things happening and changing in the next chapter, I just can't think of them right now. I also just started 8th grade, so I can't update as much as I want. I'm still happy you guys like all my stories though. "Strawberries" was very popular. Anyway, hope you guys like this SoMa fic. *U* thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater. (If I did, they would have been together on the episode XD)**

* * *

"Uh, Liz, don't you think this dress is a little..._short_?"

"No way! It looks so good on you!" She gushed.

"But-"

"Nah ah ahh~" She sang in a sing-song voice while waving her finger at me.

I sighed, wondering why I even had her come over here. Soul was already at Kid's house, and so was Patty, so it was just the two of us. I should've known that asking for a dress would've led to something like this. I looked down at the dress she picked. It was black, with a V-cut that went down to my lower back. It hugged my curves, revealing the figure I didn't know I had (That was the one thing I liked about it). The skirt only went halfway down my thigh though, which I wasn't too happy about. I looked at Liz. Her red dress wasn't as clingy, but the look was good on her. I envied her curves, knowing I wasn't flat as Soul said, but I still was smaller than her. Liz's exasperated voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Maka, stop doing that! We're going to a party, remember? Cheer up, It's not gonna kill you." She admonished.

"What am I doing?" I asked.

"This," and with that, she slumped over dramatically and sighed.

Was I really doing that? I don't think so. "No I wasn't." I snapped, not meaning to.

"Okay okay, So you weren't, whatever. Maka, you don't have to be so insecure. You look hot, missy. There's no way he won't notice." She paused, and then murmured quietly, "I'll make sure he does."

I wasn't quite sure what that meant, but I didn't want to discuss it. I looked at my reflection one last time, wondering what my mother would think of me. My green eyes were framed by my thick lashes, a faint trace of silver eyeshadow dusted my lids. My eyebrows stung, thanks to Liz and her plucker. My lips were a deep red color, and I puckered them, pretending to kiss in the mirror's direction. I look pretty.

"You are pretty, Maka." I said that out loud? whoops. "Any guy would have to be stupid not to notice. I'm surprised that-" Liz abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

"'I'm surprised that'?" I echoed, suddenly curious of what she was going to say.

She waved it off, "Never mind." She looked at the clock, and I thought her eyes were going to pop out. A hand grabbed mine and the next thing I knew we were scurrying out the door. " Oh my god, Maka, five minutes! We have to be there in five minutes!"

When Liz and I finally made it to Kid's mansion, I couldn't really feel my feet. I snatched my wrist back and put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. My legs started shaking and I lifted my head, looking for something to sit on. All I saw was long tan legs wrapped in crimson. My eyes trailed up to her eyes and I gave her a pleading look, hoping she would let me go. No such luck. She smirked and grabbed my hand once again, slowly dragging me towards where the group must be. "C'mon, Maka. You're tougher than that, aren't you?" She taunted. My spine immediately straightened and I dropped her hand, walking in front of her.

"Of course I am!" I huffed. If that was how she was going to play, fine! I would prove her wrong, anyway. I wasn't scared of a club, there were just so many perverted older men in there... I shivered when disgusting scenarios appeared beneath my closed lids. I pushed the thoughts away and opened my eyes, glancing at Liz. She had a small smile on her face, her hands on her hips. She tilted her head, thinking of a question.

I held my hand up before she could respond. "I'm just nervous, okay? I'm sure other people get nervous when they go for the first time."

Her brown eyes widened and she mock-gasped. "What?! You've never gone clubbing? How is that possible?" A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Oh, I see. It's cuz you're an unsocial bookworm."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Gah, whatever! Lets just meet the guys." I stomped off and around the corner, immediately being tackled down by —based on all the giggling— Patty. I gave her a small Maka-chop and she scrambled off me, clutching her head. I got up and brushed all of the dirt and other crap that got on this dress. I glared at her.

"Kiddd! Maka's being mean to me!" She cried, looking in his direction.

I sighed and looked toward him too. When he finally turned around, I inwardly nodded at his outfit. With a black shirt that rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans, and his eyes that seemed to sparkle, he would definitely have girls following him. That is, if he doesn't start spluttering crap about 'symmetry'. At first I thought it was cute, just one of his quirks, but it got old fast. Like after ten minutes fast. I looked for Soul and Black Star, but I didn't see them.

Kid saw this and answered my question. " Tsubaki couldn't come tonight. Black Star and Soul already headed toward the club. They said something about wanting to take a look at the place first. I guess now we can join them. Wait, where's L-"

Liz's voice broke out behind me. "I'm right here, so lets go already!"

Patty squealed, "Haha, yay!"

I groaned and trailed behind them, secretly hoping someone would swoop down and drop me off at home. It's alright, Maka. This night will be the funnest night of you're life, you'll see, a voice I vaguely recognized whispered sensually in my ear. I whipped around, convinced someone was behind me, but there was just an empty street. I turned around and struggled to catch up to the group in the heels. There's one thing I do know, I thought as I looked at the sky for a brief moment.

Tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

**Um, I just thought of it. Not really sure where this plot is headed, but do not fear! It will be SOMA! This chapter was really short, so I'm sorry. I'm just running out of rainbow juice, so I can't think of anything. But please, tell me what you think! Review please! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Love, Ashiteru SoMa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya know what sucks? Being diagnosed with bronchitis on the third week of school, right before a bunch of tests. Ugh, the universe hates Jamie. Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, but I think it turned out pretty good, if I say so myself. **

**I hope you like this story! It'll only be three chapters or so. It's almost done! R&R!**

* * *

Bright lights flashed across the floors and walls, flying past me. I winced when the light struck my eyes. A few scantily clad girls pushed past me, running towards the dance floor giggling. I yelped and blindly grabbed for Liz, but the hand I held wasn't hers. It was rough and was gripping mine so hard it hurt. I spun around to look for who was grabbing me, but I was stopped and turned over again. As their free hand began to cover my eyes, I kicked back, hitting what I assume was his shin.

He hissed, letting go of my hand. I nursed my bruised wrist, all while thinking about how to deal with this pervert. My eyes narrowed in on the spot where he was standing. I couldn't see his face, as it was covered slightly by a black hoodie, and it got me curious. I creeped up till I was standing a foot away from him. He didn't step back like I thought he might.

Instead, I could see a flash of a grin, revealing sharp, shark-like teeth. Only one person had those teeth.

I Maka-chopped Soul, causing his hoodie to slip onto his shoulders. I felt relieved that is was him, I didn't want to be known as the girl who chops people for no reason. I had to bite down a smirk when Soul fell down at my feet, slowly regaining consciousness. He grabbed my ankle, tilting his head so he could look up at me.

" Oww, Maka, what the crap was that for?" He asked in a whiny voice.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared down at him. I could tell he was already a little tipsy, otherwise he would be back on his feet. I put the foot that he wasn't holding on his head and advised, "Maybe you shouldn't just grab me like that, Soul."

"Mm," his words came out in slurs, "Can I get up now?"

I sighed and stepped off of him, the said weapon immediately jumping up but didn't quite have very good balance. "Whatever."

He started to walk past me, once again grinning like a idiot, but he stopped and turned. Suddenly I felt his body pressed up against my back, and that sensation that swirled in my stomach whenever Soul was this close was released. I couldn't hold back my slight groan when he pressed his lips to my ear and whispered, "By the way, You look... delicious." Those words sent a shiver down my spine, and my first instinct were be to hit him again, but I couldn't move.

I didn't even blink when he took a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear, murmuring, "So cute." And walked away. The heat faded from my back and, involuntarily, I missed it. I turned, tracing where his fingertips had brushed against my cheek. Soul never acted like this, not even when he was hammered. He was _never_ sexy, at least, he never tried to be. _What game are you playing, Soul?_

* * *

A little while later, I found that Kid was being ogled at, he just didn't notice. He was too busy fretting over the unsymmetrical beer mug in his hands. I took a closer look and realized there was a tiny, unnoticeable chink in the handle. I sighed in exasperation. "You can barely see it, Kid! Stop freaking over a cup and let's have some fun."

He curled up on the floor, unaware of all the butts that were now in his face. "You don't understand, Maka!" He blathered, "What good is a cup if it isn't-" He stopped and stood up, standing directly in front of me. "Wait, did you just say 'Let's have some _fun_?' I thought you didn't even want to be here?"

I shrugged—a little too hard— and some of my drink spilled onto the floor. Okay, so maybe I was a little drunk, or tipsy, whatever. While I was hesitant at thought of drinking, something inside me told me to just relax a little bit. Thus, why I had my fourth drink in my hand. Kid looked from the drink, to my face, then back to the drink. "Are you okay, Maka?" He asked, looking a little concerned.

I shrugged again, this time I didn't spill my drink.

He seemed satisfied. "Okay, well, just be careful Maka. Don't drink too much." And he walked to Liz and Patty, who were currently in light discussion with two young looking guys. I tipped my shot back, guzzling the rest of the burning liquid. I was just about to grab another, when I heard the same giggles from before. I started towards them, wanting to tell the girls off for almost tripping me and putting me in that very awkward moment with Soul. I won't tell them about the last part though. Because of my current hazy state, I didn't know who the deep voice belonged to until it was a tad too late.

Soul sat there, surrounded by three slinky, skimpy girls, smirking like the devil as they praised him. The burnette rubbed her large bosom not-so-subtly against his arm, while the other two blondes were tracing his chest and free arm and murmuring what seemed to be pleasant things. The whole scene caused red-hot sensations to shoot through me, turning my blood to fire. I suddenly felt sick, and my heart felt like it might just break here and now. I spun, but was stopped when his deep voice rumbled,"Hi Maka, did you want to tell me something?"

I faced him, trying but failing to hide the anger on my face. I scanned over them, all the girls now looking at me, smugness written across their features. I looked back at Soul, too infuriated for words now.

"No." With those words I stomped off, not even paying attention to where I was going. I ended up back at the bar, slapping down a five and grabbing another shot. I sauntered down to the dance floor, not exactly sure how I was moving at this point. My head was spinning so fast, but I felt so light, like I weighed nothing.

A very large butt knocked into my side, throwing me a few feet to the left. A loud "Oof!" escaped my lips. My legs felt numb, and I slowly sank down against something solid, warm. A pair of hands wrapped themselves around my shoulders, lifting me up. I saw the lean, sculpted chest, felt his thick arms, and the next thing I knew, my eyes were locked with a pair of amethyst ones.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is kinda short, and I'm sorry. But, hopefully, I will have posted another chapter by the end of next week. I'm just so busy. Sorry to those want it quicker! Don't forget to click that Review button and tell me what you think, cuz I would much appreciate it. Until next time, **

** Ashiteru SoMa**


	3. Chapter 3

**\^.^/ Oh my goodness, this took awhile. Everyday between classes I wrote a sentence or two, then the bell rang. Well anyways, hope you like it. Oh and don't mind my OC, it doesn't mess with the SoManess of the story. :)**

* * *

As the bright lights danced and people cried out, I sat wrapped in this handsome strangers warm arms, and everything became background noise. Part of me felt uneasy by how captivating he was, but I was hypnotized by his eyes, his face, the delicious smell coming from from him. That feeling slowly took over, filling my head with alarm bells. I wriggled out of his grasp and hastily apologized.

"I-I'm so sorry. I was just stand-ding there and somebody crashed into me, a-and I'm a little drunk and-" he put his finger on my lips and smiled, efficiently shutting me up.

"It's fine, as long as you'll give me the pleasure of your company for a little while?" My eyes snapped from the floor and locked with his deep ones. He was kidding, right? Why would this guy, who had to have a girlfriend, want to hang out with the crazy girl whom he just met a minute ago?

As if he could read my thoughts, he said, "I know this is kinda sudden, but-" he stopped, a slight tinge becoming visible on his cheeks.  
He grabbed my hand and grinned, all of his shyness gone, making me wonder if it was even there in the first place.

"I want to know who this beautiful woman who crashed into me is." As soon as he finished my cheeks flushed and I apologized again. All the alcohol was wearing off already and I wanted to feel breezy again so I led him to the bar and said, "Ok. I want to get a drink first."

He chuckled. It wasn't light and breathy like Soul's was. It was deep and hearty, seductive. A sound that made my toes curl. As I was about to pay for my drink, he put his hand over mine and handed the the bartender a twenty. "Four shots for the lady and I, please."

I giggled nervously, "You're not trying to get me drunk, are you?" I quickly regretted saying that, remembering that I already was drunk

He only rolled his eyes, "My dear, I am far above those who forcefully take ladies. I have only just met you, although, I think I might want to see you again." He said in a low voice, sounding much older than he looked. With a straight nose, sharp jaw, and those seductive eyes, he looked no older than me. I had to clarify that, though, just to be safe.

"Um, excuse me-" he cut me off with his fingers, placing them just above my lips. I could feel my cheeks warm, and my eyes widened and locked with his. Once he saw that he had my attention, he leaned against the bar, smirking. "Call me Night," he whispered, his voice leaving a trail of shivers up my back.

"Um, okay." His smile grew larger and that was when I realized I was being a total wuss. Here I was, a girl who's love interest didn't even think about her, at the mercy of a handsome man who wanted my company.

_Your company? That's what you think, _a little voice in my head asked_, you think he just wants your company? He's been ogling you for the past two minutes, bought you some drinks, and is obviously ridiculously attractive. Time to turn on the hidden feminine wiles you never thought you had_!

I felt something stir inside me, like I was changing. I suddenly felt light and sexy. Powerful.

"So, Night, how old are you?" My fingers rested lightly on his forearm and I swear something in his eyes shifted. Satisfaction filled me as he took a glance down at our limbs and blinked. His mouth tilted up at the corner and he looked at me, obviously enjoying this little change in attitude.

"Looks like the lioness finally came out. About time. I almost thought you didn't like me." His smile was making my heart beat so fast that it unnerved me a little. "I'm nineteen. And your name?"

I never faultered. "I'm Maka Albarn. I'm eighteen."

We quickly went into a conversation about the club. He stated that he came here often, when he wasn't busy. I laughed and responded back saucily. I was getting the hang of this other me, remembering to flip my hair off my shoulders occasionally and staying glued to his side, holding his arm.

He laughed when I said my friends literally dragged me here. As our glasses lay abandoned on the counter, he was slowly leading me away from the hot crowd. We got through the door to the alley and I sat down on the damp steps. The cold seeped through my bare skin, and I welcomed it. I didn't even realize that I was sweating until my arm had slid against my underarm. It had been a disgusting feeling.

The cool air seemed to be slowing my thought process too, because I couldn't remember what time it was. Kid was probably leaving soon, and were Kid goes, so do Patty and Liz. Black*star was probably already fighting some poor guy, and Soul- I froze.

Soul.

His name brought me up short. Soul. What was he doing? Who was he with now? Were those three girls still with him? Or was he being praised by a new pair of lips? Something coiled in my belly at the thought of him with some girl other than me.

Call me jealous, but even if I didn't love him, he was my partner, and I didn't want him distracted from our job. Soul was now a Death Scythe, finally after three years, and I didn't want him to risk that for some girl he just met. My thoughts about him abruptly snapped when I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder.

My eyes trailed up the arm and I was met with Night's deep amethyst eyes that seemed to glow beneath his dark hair. His voice lightly rumbled, "Hey, you in there? I was talking to you, and then I turned around and you looked like you were gonna pass out. Are you okay, Maka?" My face tingled where his breath landed, but the sudden pull of sleep left me no time to react.

I rubbed my eyes like I did when I was a little girl, back when my mom would put me to bed and read me a story. "Mm- sorry. I think it's all the drinks I had. I should probably go tell my friends and then go home."

I'm not sure if he could hear through my mumbling, but he seemed to understand. He didn't seem satisfied with the plan though, and waved his hand in dismissal. "No. Maka, I don't think you would make it that far. Why don't I just take you home?"

I didn't really think I had the energy to argue, for I could barely keep my eyes open, so I just shook my head.  
I told him the address of the apartment, and no sooner did the words leave my mouth he pulled me up and carried me in his arms. If I wasn't so tired I would be blushing madly and struggling out of his grasp, but at the moment, it felt nice and he was warm, even though it was beginning to freeze. I felt my consciousness float away and leaned against his shoulder, my eyes closing.

"Maka."

"Hn."

"Which apartment is yours?"

That startled me out my daze, and I nearly fell out of his arms. I looked up at him and drowsily wiped my bangs from my face, my eyes as wide as they could be in this state. "We're here already? Didn't we just start walking back?" I asked.

He shook his head, still smiling. He seemed to have been smiling for a while now. "I think you fell asleep. Now, can you tell me which apartment you live in?"

I pointed my finger up towards our balcony. I didn't really feel like talking anymore. As I dropped my arm back down, it simply fell. My whole body felt heavy, like I was a doll filled with rocks. Panic seeped though my voice, " Night, I can't feel my body!"

I looked at him, waiting for a response, and my heart nearly stopped when I saw his expression.

It was the face of a predator.

That was when I realized that my drowsiness didn't quite feel right. I felt like I was in a trance, more or less. If my body wasn't so numb, I'd have jumped free of his arms, but he simply held tight, and I didn't move. My mouth opened to scream, shout, to make any noise I could in this state. His hand, which had been nice to hold and was warm, suddenly clasped over my lips, feeling cold and unfamiliar.

Any hope of someone hearing me vanished as he kept his hand on my mouth and leaped up to my balcony. His face floated over mine as he whispered,"Now now, Maka, we wouldn't want to wake up your neighbors, now would we?"

His eyes, which were now wide and excited, looked...inhuman. The color, a electric purple mixed with little hints of red, had replaced the soft amethyst. His pupils had narrowed to slits.

With myself still in his arms, he kicked open the brand new glass door I had installed last week and trudged through the house. Despite the current situation, I was beyond mad. _How dare he dirty the carpets I just cleaned yesterday!_ I managed to elbow him in the stomach and roll out of his arms, but I had yet to regain my legs, so I rolled as far away as I could.

Even though I barely moved, my chest was heaving from the effort. It felt as if someone was sitting on my chest. That was when I realized that his hand was gone. I opened my mouth and let out the loudest scream I thought I could. I didn't call for help. All I needed was Soul. I let my soul connect to his, the link between us echoing back and forth as my panic reached him.

I felt a faint nudge of response from him, and my heart leaped, hope rising in my chest. I felt happy for the briefest second before Night's boot-clad foot connected with my ribs. I heaved from the sudden impact, blood dotting the carpet. _Dammit_, I inwardly growled, _this stain is going to be impossible to remove!_

"Bad girl." He teasingly slid a hand across my cheek, raised his other arm, and backhanded me across the face. His voice had gone from soft to throaty, a little drop of his saliva fell on my face and I winced in disgust, itching to wipe it off and kick this guy's ass.

My cheek throbbed, and a few tears slipped free, but I continued glaring at him. "Why are you doing this?"

He tsked, "Maka Maka Maka, are you saying you still don't know what I am? I thought you were smarter than that." One of his fingers sneaked past view and slid down my neck to my collarbone, playing with the top my dress. "Let's play the guessing game, shall we?"

"Get the hell off of me!" His face, which was hovering over mine, collided with mine as I head butted him. He jumped off me, lightly rubbing his head and chuckling. His skin was now almost as pale as snow, his hair black. Those glowing focus on me, and suddenly that numb feeling that had been wearing off struck me once again full-force.

I groaned, my stomach lurching, "What did you do to me?"

He grinned, "Ah, yes. That, my dear, is what I call 'paralysis'. It's my main ability besides, well, you'll find out."

The realization hit me. I breathed deep, reaching out towards Soul again, and was shocked to find that he was so close. _Soul_, my voice echoed, and his immediately responded. _Maka! What's happening? ...can't find you! _The link was fading, as I did not have enough energy to maintain it.

_Soul, I found him._

His frustration and adrenaline hit me in waves. _Maka! Where are you-_ the connection was gone, just like that.  
I struggled against the numbness, searching for something deep inside me that would respond to my desperate commands. Soul was close enough, though, so I decided to play the scared naive little girl he probably thought I was.

I bit the inside of my cheek, causing my eyes to tear up. They slid down my cheek, my eyes wide, lip wobbling. "What are you?" I cried. He seemed to enjoy this blast of emotion, then again, that's what his kind fed on.

He was a demon, after all.

He moved towards me and then straddled my hips. While I was playing the helpless charade, I was thinking about what type of demon Night might be. He was obviously only about a level 3, basically harmless if not caught off guard.  
Based on the fact that he was obviously a attention grabber, Night was probably a _Osculum Furandi,_ a demon who stole one's soul through a kiss.

He pinned my arms above my head even though I was basically useless anyway, grinning maliciously. "So, you finally realized what I am, little girl? I can see it in your eyes." He leaned down, trailing his tongue across my cheek, baiting me. I struggled keeping calm, and acting terrified was beginning to prove to be difficult.

Another lick, down my neck and collarbone, finally drove me over the edge.

The anger bubbling beneath the surface gave me sudden strength, and I felt it coil in my stomach. A split second before he even registered it, a blade transformed my stomach, just like Soul's scythe ability. The blade, buried a couple inches up his diaphragm, caused him to sputter and fall on his back. The lull that had weighed me down was suddenly gone, and I sprang out from underneath him.

He was too busy staunching the flow of blood to notice what I did. My eyes snapped to the door where Soul stood, panting and clutching his head.

I ran to him, asking if he was okay. He just laughed breathily, "I should be the one asking that, just give me a sec." He held his finger up.

Once his breathing rate evened a bit, he started toward Night. He must've realized what I said. There had been a report about a rogue demon, male, that had been abducting young girls. This might sound like the typical stalker or rapist, but what set him apart was that once he finished with them, he always etched a smiley face on the stomachs of the girls corpses. It had been a gruesome sight when I first saw the file, I actually felt my stomach flutter at the unpleasant thought.

The DWMA had told us that they would handle it, but that was weeks ago. I doubted that they would mind. One of the teachers, a weapon, came and picked him up shortly after we called. Lord Death was quite pleased, despite his earlier instructions.

The teacher had left over an hour ago, and Soul and I hadn't spoken a word to each other since. Something was obviously bothering him and I didn't want to bother him, so I went to my room.

As I opened the door, I looked at the familiar bed in the corner, the desk right next to it. As I walked around, my dress rubbed against me in a way I suddenly found uncomfortable. I stripped and changed in the much comfier tee shirt. I skipped on the shorts because I felt just a little too hot for those, and I wasn't sure why. The window was open and my door-

My eyes nearly popped out when I realized I had left my door open, my cheeks felt as if someone lit them on fire. I covered my face, squealing. Luckily, you couldn't see directly into my room, but... I flopped on my bed, thinking I'd die of embarrassment if Soul had seen. Then again, he probably wouldn't care, as I did not have a very big chest. The thought made me pout.

* * *

The mattress sank under the weight of his body, causing me to stir in my almost-slumber. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, but I swore his hand brushed the few strands of hair from my face. My cheeks were back to their fiery state, and it took every cell in my body to keep from jumping on his lap. He almost never touched me so tenderly, so I carried on pretending I was asleep.

His voice was so low and deep, it made me shiver, "Maka, you're probably asleep—the hell am I saying, you are asleep— but I've been wanting to tell you something.

"I've been feeling different, like my stomachs full of butterflies or something, whenever I'm near you. When we go out to places, I just suddenly feel like punching anyone who looks at you for more than a second, and I can't help it. And at the club, Maka... Look, I know that I pulled a major ass move, but those girls didn't mean anything. I thought you'd get jealous and finally realize, but that didn't happen. I probably broke your heart when you saw me with all those girls."

My throat by now was wet with tears at where this conversation was going. When he wrapped his hand around mine, it felt much too slow. " I know mine did when I saw you with that guy, you have know idea how much I wanted to kill him, especially now that I now what he is."

He shifted, leaning down and covering my side, his face inches from mine. "What I've been trying to say is that I-I lo-" he abruptly shifted back and I heard his hand smack into his forehead. "Dammit! I can't even say it when you're sleeping!"

Before he could leave I snatched his wrist. I heard him lightly gasp at realizing I'd been awake the whole time. I pulled him back on the bed hard, causing him to fall on his back, and I quickly crawled on top of him. A few tears had escaped during his confession, and I hastily wiped them away.

I smiled down at his confused face. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid he could hear it, the anticipation drawing to a close as my lips lightly brushed against his.

He never responded, so my lips withdrew from his and I tried getting off him, but before I could, his arm latched around my waist and pulled me back. The kiss this time was stronger, our mouths molding to each other's, and we didn't part until I ran out of breath.

I chuckled and light booped him on the nose, "I love you, too. See? That wasn't so hard to say."

His blush gave it way as he looked to my pillow on the left of us. He sat up grumbling, and gave me a longer, love-filled kiss. His tongued probed my bottom lip before entering and playing a game with mine, winning for dominance. He pulled us up and rearranged us so that we were lying the right way again, him right behind me, arms around my waist. I snuggled deeper into his chest, wanting more of his warmth.

He sighed and buried his face into the back of my head, nuzzling against my neck. His warmth breath danced against my skin, causing me to smile. "I love you."

* * *

**Don't forget to click that review button and tell how much you liked it. Please be nice. Thanks guys ;)**


End file.
